virpfandomcom-20200215-history
History/2017/Michelle versus Lisa
Shortly after Lisa's arrival at the island, she discovered that Michelle was also a kickboxer. She approached Michelle, expressing interest in her skills; after watching her train, however, Lisa dismissed Michelle's passion as ingenuine. Angered by this, Michelle challenged her to a three-round fight - both would have only two weeks to train especially for the fight, since both were already regularly training. Michelle declared that if she won the fight, Lisa had to apologise to her; if Lisa were to win, Michelle claimed that she would give up her passion for kickboxing. Once Taylor heard of this proposed fight, she made every effort to try and talk some sense into Michelle, arguing that she should not give up her passion just because of one loss. Michelle explained her side of the story, however: she had been consistently told that she could not or was not able to be a kickboxer by others, and she wanted to use this opportunity to prove that she could. Understanding but still concerned, Taylor decided that the most she could do was to help Michelle train. On the day of the fight, many of the islanders turned up to watch the attraction. Taylor was at Michelle's corner of the ring as her coach, and Paige acted as the referee for the fight. Paige had asked Lisa if she wanted her to be her coach as Taylor was Michelle's, but Lisa denied the request with confidence that she was going to win regardless. The fight began, and Michelle caught Lisa off-guard with her strength and agility. Lisa was not able to recover herself until the second round, where she changed her tactics to focusing on dealing damage to Michelle with her superior strength; Michelle, however, was betting on the third round by primarily focusing on defence as well as damaging Lisa's left leg. By the end of the second round, Michelle was quite bloodied and had a considerable nosebleed - Taylor showed great concern for her, but Michelle insisted on carrying on. The third and final round begun. Lisa knew that her left leg was weakened after the second round, meaning that she could no longer deliver such effective kicks; instead, she betted on trying to finish Michelle off early in the round with all of her remaining strength. Michelle found this sudden assault difficult, but managed to survive until she noticed Lisa's slowing movements - it was then that Michelle managed to kick out Lisa's left leg and get her on the floor. Lisa attempted to protect herself as best as she could, but she was beginning to realise that she may lose. Michelle, also very tired now, evoked her inner Ronda Rousey and managed to lock Lisa into an armbar, forcing her to tap out. Having won the fight, Michelle attempted to stand up, but fainted from exhaustion. The next morning, as both began to recover from the match, Lisa took the time to visit Michelle and apologise for her arrogance and cockiness, and for underestimating and writing off Michelle and her passion for kickboxing. Michelle accepted her apology, and the two shook hands; Lisa brought up the possibility of the pair sparring together regularly, to which Michelle agreed. Michelle has been referred to as "champ" by Taylor since winning the fight, and has gained even greater of a passion for the sport thanks to Lisa. Category:History Category:Events